


Scrapped AU

by arc852



Series: G/t Sanders Sides OneShots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, Fear, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Human!Virgil, Infinitesimal!Sides, Panic, Teasing, being held against will, human!logan, human!roman, tiny!patton, tiny!roman, tiny!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: Various scenes in an au I have abandoned.





	1. Logan and Patton

 Patton picked up the pin, carefully examining it. This definitely belonged to Roman. It shined like nothing left around ever did. He bit his lip. Roman would never willingly leave his pin behind. It was his prize borrowing, his protection. Patton feared the worst.

 He stuck the pin through his clothes and looked around the kitchen counter. There didn’t seem to be anything that could lead him to Roman’s disappearance. Except…

 There was a jar missing.

 He was sure of it, a jar was missing from the small stack of them in the top cupboard. Which had been left open, by the way. And he wouldn’t have even noticed, except the humans in the household never used the jars. They collected dust up there and were never even thought about.

 Of course, Patton could just be worrying about nothing. Just because a jar was missing and he found Roman’s pin abandoned on the kitchen counter and Roman was never gone this long, didn’t mean-

 Patton froze as the light in the kitchen clicked on.

* * *

 The silence after that was not only awkward, but unnerving as well. Logan just kept on staring at him, his eyes scanning him from top to bottom. Patton felt exposed and the feeling he got from Logan’s eyes on him was far from pleasant. He had to do something, the silence and gaze were getting to be far too much.

 So, Patton did the only thing he could do. The thing he did best.

 “Titanic.” He stated simply. Logan was thrown off guard for a moment and blinked.

 “What?” He asked, surprised to hear the tiny man talking to him. Patton shrugged, but couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face.

 “Sorry, not really a good icebreaker.” Logan felt the incredible urge to groan and he furrowed his eyebrows.

 “I don’t–” Patton cut him off.

 “Whoops! Guess that joke flew over your head. Must have thrown too hard trying to make my joke reach ya!” He giggled at his puns. The last one he had made up right on the spot and he had to say he was kind of proud of it.

 He looked up at the human, hoping to have gained some sort of reaction, but his smile slipped off when he saw the look on Logan’s face. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought and concentration.

 “You can speak.” It wasn’t a question. Patton opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. Why did it feel like he just made a terrible mistake.

* * *

 “You’re not standing up straight.” Logan said and proceeded to put his finger on Patton’s back. Patton flinched away from the contact and stood up as straight as he could. The pressure left and Logan made a content hum. He watched as Logan looked behind him at the tape and then to his notebook to write some things down.

 “It appears you are 3 ¾ inches tall.” Logan murmured and the tape snapped shut behind him, causing the borrower to jump a few feet forward. Logan either didn’t notice or ignored it.

 “Alright, now for your circumference.” Logan grabbed hold of the tape and wrapped it around Patton’s torso. Patton froze, letting it happen though through no choice of his. Logan hummed and wrote some more stuff down, but he didn’t bother telling Patton what the measurement was this time. The tape was taken away and Patton let out a little sigh in relief.

 “It really is amazing.” Logan said after a few minutes of silence, only broken by the scritch of Logan’s pencil. “At your size, you shouldn’t even be able to function. Yet you do, like a normal sized human.” Patton squirmed under Logan’s intense gaze, he didn’t so much like the feeling of being looked at in that way.

 “Speak for me again, I want to double check some things regarding your voice.” He pulled out his phone and hit a button. Patton blinked and looked around before nervously meeting the human’s eyes.

 “Um, uh, what do you want me to say?” Patton asked and Logan hit the button on his phone again.

* * *

 “Logan!” Logan sighed and turned to the borrower, who was seated on the arm of the couch next to him.

 “There is no need to shout Patton, I’m right here.” Patton laughed sheepishly, but then bounced right on back. Staring up at him with wide eyes that Logan would say sparkled if it wasn’t scientifically impossible. Though he would have said the same thing about little people not long ago and here Patton was.

 “Do you know what today is?!” Patton asked enthusiastically. Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 “Tuesday…?” Patton laughed.

 “True, but it’s not just any Tuesday! One year ago today is when we first met!” Logan winced at the memories. He supposed it was a year today that he had found Patton. ‘Found’ being a nicer term.

 Logan looked back down at Patton, who just seemed so happy and excited. It made Logan wonder how the borrower could think happily on that time. Before Logan realized what he was doing…wrong.

 “I suppose it is.” He muttered before returning back to his book. Patton frowned a little, but smiled again.

 “We should do something to celebrate!” Logan sighed, eyes not leaving the book, though he wasn’t really reading anything.

 “That is quite alright.” Patton faltered.

 “What’s wrong Logan?” Patton asked and Logan silently cursed Patton for his ability to read emotions. And then he went ahead and cursed emotions in general.

 “I just don’t see the point in celebrating such an…imperfect event.” Logan admitted and Patton seemed to catch on to what he was saying.

 “Logan…” Patton trailed off, thinking hard on what to say. “The way it happened may not have been the best.” Logan winced. “But, we’re not celebrating that. We’re celebrating us! And our friendship!” Logan slowly put his book down and turned towards Patton. He had a kind smile on his face, causing Logan to smile too.

 “I still don’t quite understand why you decided to stay after everything.” Patton smiled.

 “Because, despite the past, you made up for it and became my friend. And I don’t abandon friends.” Patton stated matter of factly. Logan smiled and swiftly, yet gently, scooped the borrower up, causing him to let out a little ‘whoa.’

 “I suppose, though the actual event was distasteful, meeting you helped me to understand things a bit better.” Patton smiled and Logan poked him in the side gently. “Even if your puns are infuriating to no end.” Patton laughed.

 “Aww, come on Logan. I’m not that much of a handful!” Logan squinted his eyes at the blatantly obvious pun.

 “I take everything back.” Patton only laughed and eventually Logan gave a few chuckles as well.


	2. Roman and Virgil

 The human’s eyes widened slightly at the fact that he could speak. He then bent down, his face now right in front of the glass and right in front of Roman. Looking through the glass distorted the face a little, making it seem even more terrifying.

 “So, you’re the one who’s been stealing our stuff.” Virgil spoke, looking between him and the piece of cereal poking out of his bag. Roman hated that word. Stealing. He huffed and crossed his arms, letting his usual bravery and slight arrogance take over his fear.

 “I don’t steal! I borrow.” He made sure to not say we. For saying we would indicate there were more of his kind and he didn’t want to put Patton in danger. Virgil raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

 “The definition of borrowing is to take something with the intent on giving it back. Stealing on the other hand, means to take something without the intent to give it back. Now tell me, were you really planning on giving us that piece of cereal back?” Virgil asked smugly and Roman tried pushing the piece more into his bag. His face was red with anger and embarrassment at being called out like that.

 “As if you would even miss one piece of cereal! I only take things you wouldn’t miss.” Virgil hummed and smirked, causing shivers to run down Roman’s spine.

 “Things we wouldn’t miss, huh? Well, I seem to recall my earbuds going missing a few days ago. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” Roman stiffened and that was all the answer Virgil needed. “Thought so.” Roman knew taking those had been a bad idea. But he had had so many ideas for them, he couldn’t resist.

 His glass prison was suddenly lifted into the air and Roman turned to see Virgil’s hand wrapped around the glass. Another shiver went through him at the sight. The glass was brought up to Virgil’s face, who was now standing at his full height. The borrower shook, but put on a brave face and pushed himself off the wall of glass he had been clinging to.

 “Let me go.” He demanded, sending a glare up at his captor. It was painfully obvious that Virgil was pretended to think it over. Finger on his chin and his eyes staring off somewhere behind him, as if lost in thought. He turned back to him with a smirk.

 “Nah.” The glass started moving again and Roman looked to see his surrounding moving around him. Virgil was taking the stairs back up to his room, glass jar pressed against his chest. He chuckled.

 “After stealing my headphones and who knows what else? I don’t think I can let you go out on your own anymore.” He said in a teasing sort of way, but all it did was push more fear into Roman’s mind. The door to Virgil’s bedroom opened and shut quietly as the human walked all the way in. The movement then stopped and the glass was brought in front of his face again.

 “Besides, I’d have to be crazy to let something like you go.” Roman visibly wilted at that as soon as Virgil lowered the glass. He was placed on the nightstand and watched the human’s giant movements as he settled into bed.

 “Ya might wanna get some sleep. Fun starts tomorrow.” He winked before turning off the light and settling down to sleep. Roman, with eyes no longer on him, curled in on himself, hugging himself tight. Virgil wasn’t going to let him go. Who knew what kind of torturous fun he meant. For the first time in a long time, Roman was truly scared.

* * *

 Roman had fallen asleep sometime during the night. The stress from being caught had caught up with him and he slumped to the bottom of the jar. It wasn’t the least bit comfortable, but his tired brain didn’t care.

 He awoke to a swift and fast feeling and bolted awake. The jar was moving and a hand was wrapped around the outer glass. The jar stopped in front of a wide eyed Virgil. Whose gaze swept over him and caused a shiver to run across Roman’s spine.

 “You’re real…” Virgil had been expecting to chalk up the night’s event to some weird dream. But when he woke up, the jar was on his nightstand and a tiny person was curled up at the bottom. Virgil really wasn’t sure what to think of this. Roman glared up at the human.

 “Of course I am real!” Virgil smirked at the guy’s tiny outburst and sat so he was leaning against his headboard. He shook the jar a bit, causing the guy to fall on his butt. He let out a little chuckle. Roman rubbed his now sore backside and continued to glare up at the human.

 “Release me at once human!” He demanded, standing back up and puffing out his chest a bit. He was not going to take this abuse lying down, that was for sure.

 “…As you wish.” The smirk caused Roman to falter and before he knew it, the lid was being taken off the jar and a hand, so much bigger than he was, was coming down upon him. Roman tried to kick and punch away the fingers, but his struggles did nothing. Maybe if he had his pin, but that was back in the kitchen. Either way, something told him even that wouldn’t have helped him for long.

 The fingers easily curled around his torso and he found himself unable to move from his shoulders down. His hands were pressed awkwardly at his sides and he tried desperately to get them free, to no avail. The hand started to rise and Roman was out of the jar and facing the human for the first time without a wall of glass separating them. Roman glared and continued to struggle, even after realizing it was fruitless.

 “T-this is not what I meant!” Roman yelled, trying very hard to push down the panic and fear he was feeling. Virgil ignored him in favor of staring in awe at how the tiny person felt, squirming in his hand. It was weird and gave Virgil an odd sense of power and control. Two things he wasn’t sure how to feel about, especially in this situation.

 “Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you.” Roman had a hard time believing anything Virgil said. Not after all the things he had mentioned before, about his stolen earbuds. The hand shifted around him and Roman found himself moved into the center of the now open palm.

 He did not at all like the feeling of being manhandled.

* * *

 Before he could even blink, Roman found himself being gripped between two fingers around his midsection and launched into the air. He was now looking down at Virgil, who had a smug smirk on his face. Roman was forced to hold onto the human’s finger in fear of falling.

 “Let me go before you drop me!” Roman shouted and Virgil chuckled.

 “Relax, Princey. I’m not gonna let you fall. How about you trust me a little?” His smirk grew and Roman’s eyes narrowed.

 “The day I trust you is the day I agree with how much eye shadow you put on.” Virgil put his free hand over his heart in a hurt way, but his ever present smirk told Roman it was all an act.

 “Princey, you wound me.” Roman glared, but suddenly felt the grip holding him slacken. He fell and screamed, only to land a few feet down onto Virgil’s open palm. The human laughed and slid Roman off his hand and onto the bed. He switched positions so he was now on his side, head propped up on his hand, looming over Roman.

 Roman was breathing heavily, heart still pounding from the scare. He looked up and glared at Virgil with as much hatred as he could muster.

 “You cretin! You said you weren’t going to let me fall!” Virgil pretended to think about it for a second.

 “Right. I probably should have clarified that I wouldn’t have let you fall, accidentally.” He chuckled and Roman huffed.

 “You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Virgil shrugged.

 “It’s what I do best. My nickname isn’t Anxiety for nothing you know.” He stated proudly. Roman grumbled. He hated this with every fiber of his being. Being captured by a human was awful, being captured by Virgil was ten times worse. It was as if he had no regard toward him at all. Like he was just some…some thing to mess around with for his sick entertainment.

 “Aww, what’s the matter?” He felt his side being poked and flinched away. He glared up at Virgil, who only smirked, as usual. “You wanna do it again?” Roman’s eyes widened.

 “No!” Virgil chuckled.

 “Alright, fine. I’m tired anyway.”

* * *

 “I-I can’t swim.” Roman muttered reluctantly. He never liked dwelling on the things he couldn’t do and if he wasn’t about to be dropped into the pool he would have gladly never told Virgil. As it were, he did not feel like drowning.

 Virgil blinked down at the borrower in his hands, raising an eyebrow. “Wait, really?” He asked, kind of shocked, seeing as how he knew first hand how well Roman could climb. Roman huffed and crossed his arms.

 “Yes, as a borrower there really is no point to be anywhere near a large body of water. Swimming isn’t really a necessity for us.” Virgil hummed, he supposed it made sense. Especially the whole thing Roman was talking about earlier. Even if he could swim, he would still be trapped in the pool.

 “Well, I guess this changes things a bit.” Virgil mused to himself and Roman looked up at him with a hint of surprise and confusion. Roman had been sure he would have been made fun of for his lack of swimming skills. But, it seemed like the human was ignoring it, thinking up a new idea. Something that had Roman anxious.

 Virgil smirked.

 Roman’s anxiety spiked.

 Roman almost lost balance as the hand he was on started to move. He was lifted high into the air and then was suddenly dumped onto Virgil’s head. Roman sat up, hanging onto the hairs around him in order to keep his balance.

 “What are you doing!?” Roman yelled down at the human, but the human just ignored him and started shifting, moving up and away from the steps. He felt more than heard Virgil chuckle.

 “Hang on.” That was all the warning Roman got as Virgil dived into the pool. He gripped the strands of hair tight and was just barely able to take in a breath before he found himself underwater.

* * *

 Virgil was smirking when he came into the room, which was always a bad sign. “Guess what I just overheard Logan and Patton talking about.” Roman raised an eyebrow.

 “What?”

 “Today’s their year anniversary, which also means…” Virgil jumped onto the bed, causing Roman to fly a foot in the air. When he landed he cursed and glared up at the human.

 “Happy anniversary Princey.” He winked and Roman dusted himself off, rolling his eyes.

 “Oh joy, can’t believe I’ve been with you for a year now.” Roman said, only a bit sarcastically. Virgil chuckled and started prodding Roman in the side.

 “Aww, come on Princey. Am I really that bad?” Roman swatted the fingers away and Virgil complied.

 “At first? Unbearable.” Roman huffed, thinking back on when he was caught by Virgil. Virgil’s playful smirk turned into a small frown.


	3. Reverse Roman and Virgil

 He could do this. He may not be the the fittest or the fastest. And he may have had crippling anxiety about this whole situation and a voice telling him that  _it would never work and he would be caught and then_ –

 Okay, now was not the time.

 This was his chance and he had to do it. Roman was asleep and his grip on the borrower had loosened greatly. All Virgil had to do was crawl out from underneath the hand, climb down from the bed, make it to one of the entrances into the walls and he was home free.

 Simple.

 Now he just had to psych himself up enough to actually move and get on with it.

 He took several deep breaths and carefully started to crawl out. Surprisingly, he made it out with nothing going wrong. But he didn’t allow himself relief yet. He was still on the human’s chest after all.

 He didn’t trust himself to stand and so continued on all fours as he made it to the edge of the chest. Not wanting to prolong it anymore, he jumped off the side in a swift movement, landing onto the bed with a slight bounce.

 He froze, waiting for the sound or feeling of Roman moving and waking, but it didn’t happen.

* * *

 It took Virgil a moment to realize that Roman hadn’t even looked when he jumped out of bed. What if he had been down over there? He would have been crushed, dead on the floor in a gross, flat, oozing mess.

 Of course, that was still a very possible reality if Roman ended up finding him. Because Roman was probably angry and an angry human was the worst. They did things without thinking and it didn’t matter if he regretted it later on, Virgil would still be dead. And for all his talk about the sweet release of death, he very much didn’t want to die.

* * *

 The dresser moved until it blocked his exit, whether on purpose or on accident it didn’t really matter. Either way, Virgil was now trapped. He turned back towards the opening of the dresser just in time to see a hand coming right at him. His eyes widened and he tried to run somewhere but the hand was faster than him. It wrapped around his tiny frame and he found himself pulled out from underneath the dresser.

 He felt himself lift higher into the air and he closed his eyes tight. He didn’t really feel like seeing the human’s angry gaze. The movement stopped and a silence stretched on for a few moments.

 “How on earth did you get all the way over here?” Roman spoke, shaking Virgil’s core. He didn’t sound mad, more confused and tired than anything and the borrower found himself opening his eyes.

 “…I climbed.” He answered hesitantly. He tried filling it with his usual snark, but it fell kind of flat. He was still worried Roman would be mad once his tired brain caught up with him.

 “Really?” Roman glanced back over to the bed and then back at Virgil. Virgil squirmed under the human’s gaze and at the fact that his hand was still wrapped around his midsection. He heard Roman sigh as a breath of air ruffled his hair.

 “Well then. What exactly were you doing taking a walk at 3 am?” Virgil didn’t answer. Maybe Roman was just too tired at the moment, but he was sure it was pretty obvious he was trying to escape. He looked Roman in the eye for just long enough to see the spark of understanding. His gaze turned to the floor.

 “Oh…” Roman hummed and then yawned.

 “We’ll deal with this in the morning. We both need sleep and something tells me you haven’t gotten any so far.” Virgil shrugged, but deep down he was panicking at what ‘dealing with this’ might mean. Was Roman gonna punish him like some disobedient pet?

 Roman walked back over to his bed, but stopped next to it. Instead of getting right in like Virgil thought, he instead opened up the bedside drawer and started taking everything out of it. Virgil watched with confusion and growing dread. Once the drawer was empty, Roman grabbed a shirt and stuffed it inside. He looked at his work with a satisfied huff and turned to look at Virgil.

 “There, that should work for now. Can’t have you sneaking off again, can we?” Virgil’s eyes widened as he was being lowered and he realized what Roman was doing. He thrashed in the grip.

 “No!” Virgil felt his heart sink when he saw Roman roll his eyes.

 “You’ll be fine Virgil. My shirt is clean and everything.” Roman released his grip and Virgil fell the few inches into the drawer, landing with a small huff onto the red shirt. He scrambled up and looked at Roman almost pleadingly. Roman didn’t seem to notice and turned away to yawn into his hand.

 “Goodnight.” He waved tiredly and to Virgil’s horror he closed the drawer. The borrower was drenched in darkness and he gripped the shirt under him tightly. He heard the creak of the bed as Roman settled into it once again and a few minutes later an even breathing could be heard.

 Virgil sunk into the shirt, pulling it around him for comfort. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to the dark or tight spaces, but here he was trapped. More trapped and vulnerable than he felt up to this point. He despised the feeling and couldn’t quite push it down as he laid his body onto the shirt and bundled up.

 He would be out in a few hours, but then again, in a few hours Roman was gonna ‘deal’ with him. He hated how big and strong Roman was compared to him. The fact that Virgil couldn’t stop him from doing anything.

 He needed sleep, for whatever Roman was gonna do tomorrow, he needed his full strength to get through it. So, he did his best to block out his invading thoughts and stared up at the ceiling until he finally drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 “Alright, time for bed!” Roman declared and Virgil silently agreed with him. He stretched and watched Roman come over to the desk he was on. He quickly braced himself for the incoming hand, tensing slightly as it wrapped around him. Virgil hated to say that he was quickly getting used to being handled this way.

 Roman walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He gave Virgil a questioning look. “So, are you gonna stay in bed this time or am I gonna have to put you back in the drawer?” Virgil stiffened and glanced at the drawer before quickly averting his gaze. He had forgotten about that.

 “I-I’ll stay in bed.” Roman smiled and nodded and the drawer was closed. Virgil let out a little sigh of relief, though he soon found himself being shifted around and Roman climbed into bed. Just like the night before, Virgil was placed on Roman’s chest, the human’s hand draping over him.

* * *

 “…I’m just a pet to you, aren’t I?” Virgil suddenly asked out of nowhere and Roman was almost floored by the question.

 “What?” He kept still, not yet moving Virgil off his chest. He heard a small, sad chuckle.

 “Don’t play dumb with me Princey. I’m not a person to you, just some little pet to care for.” Virgil sounded sad, but mostly it sounded like he had accepted the fact already. Something Roman did not like one bit.

 “Wha-I don’t think-I never thought-!” Virgil cut off his useless stammerings.

 “Actions speak louder than words Roman.” Virgil muttered softly and Roman angled his head to look down at the small borrower. He refused to look back.

 “I-” Virgil cut him off before he could even start, with a soft spoken whisper that spoke volumes.

 “You trapped me in a drawer…” It seemed like Virgil was gonna say more, but stopped himself. Though Roman could just tell the list was long. His heart started to sink as he realized his actions.

 “I-I’m…fine with it…” He said in a way that in no way implied he was fine with it. Roman blinked away the tears that had started to form. He had not been expecting something like this tonight.

 “Virgil…” Roman’s eyes widened when he realized the borrower had actually fallen asleep.

* * *

 Virgil stretched and Roman watched as the borrower walked back and forth a bit on his desk. He bit his lip and stared off to the side.

 “A-about last night-” Virgil cut him off, waving at him.

 “Forget about it Princey. I know my place in the world, it’s fine.” Roman’s eyes turned sharp.

 “No! It’s not fine!” Virgil flinched back at his outburst, looking up at him with wide eyes and Roman faltered and the look of terror coursing through them.

 “…You’re still scared of me.” Virgil scoffed and crossed his arms, though it looked more like a self hug.

 “Nothing gets by you.” He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

* * *

 “Ugh! You stink!” Virgil gave him an unamused glare.

 “Really?” Virgil asked, eyebrow raised and glare still in place. Roman nodded.

 “Yes! When was the last time you bathed?” Virgil shrugged and Roman gasped loudly in disgust.

 “EW!” Virgil rolled his eyes.

 “Look, to borrowers? Bathing is a little lower down the list of things to do. We still do it, just not as often.” Sometimes they didn’t bathe for survival. The dirt and grime was a good way to mask a borrower. Other times it was because they had a lack of water. Either way, though Virgil liked being clean, he was used to it.

 “Well, we are fixing this right now.” Virgil tensed and gave Roman a cautious glance.

 “What?” The borrower asked, but Roman was already headed toward the bathroom. Virgil soon found himself being set down on the bathroom counter. He looked up to see Roman in deep thought.

 “Now, how to do this?” Virgil blinked and started to back away a few steps.

 “You’re not seriously gonna bathe me, are you?” Roman’s face flushed red at the implication and started sputtering.

 “Wha-of course not! Not like how you are suggesting anyway.” Roman crossed his arms and looked away, face still red.

 “Honestly, who do you take me for?” Virgil relaxed slightly. That made him feel a bit better about this whole thing.

* * *

 Roman hummed and Virgil backed away at the way the human was looking at him. “W-what’s that look for?” Roman smiled and Virgil got too distracted to see the hand in time. **  
**

 Rather than grabbing him, like Virgil was unfortunately used to, he was instead maneuvered by the fingers into a face down position on the bed. The borrower shook and tried to get up, maybe brave up enough to give Roman a talking to, but a weight pushed him back down and kept him from getting back up again.

 His shaking increased and images of him being crushed flashed through his mind. Was Roman finally done with him? Had he had enough of Virgil and decided to get rid of him? Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and all he could do was wait for the crushing pressure.

 The pressure on his back increased and Virgil tensed. The weight moved up slightly and then lifted a tad, causing a bit of surprise from Virgil. The motion repeated and the borrower had to wonder if Roman was just toying with him. Waiting for his guard to be down to finish him. His shaking didn’t cease and it was then that he heard a voice from above.

 “It’s alright. Just relax, I’m not hurting you.” The loud, yet soft spoken words caused a slight release in tension, but the borrower was mostly confused now. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, gaining the courage to speak.

 “T-Then what are y-you doing?” He heard Roman hum and the pressure went to his shoulders for a second before going back down to his back.

 “It’s called a massage. It helps to release tension.” Virgil blinked. He knew what a massage was, though he himself and never gotten one. Virgil focused more on the pressure and what it was doing. It was kneading into him, but in a way that almost felt good. At the very least, it wasn’t hurting him at all.

 The pressure, kneading, and rubbing caused Virgil to settle down against the bed and sigh. He never realized how tense he was until now, but he was really tense. Though most of that was probably caused by Roman, at least the human was doing something to fix it.

 “You can at least warn a guy next time.” Virgil mumbled. Roman just chuckled and continued the motions until Virgil was completely limp beneath his touch. Roman took his hand away and smiled softly at Virgil’s relaxed form. He would almost say he was asleep, if he didn’t know any better.

 “How does that feel?” Roman asked, smirking a little. Virgil slowly sat up and turned to face Roman. He rolled his shoulder and stretched out his back. He honestly felt amazing in that moment.

 “G-Good.” He stated simply. “Thanks, I guess.” He couldn’t completely ignore how he felt in the beginning of that and how it started, but the end product had almost been worth the panic. Almost.

* * *

 Virgil came closer and Roman practically curled in on himself. But he deserved this right? He had taken advantage of him for all this time. Just because he was small and couldn’t stop him. Honestly, he thought he had been protecting him, but he sees now he was just keeping him.

 Virgil cupped his hands around Roman and lifted him up. He could feel him shaking and Virgil looked down at him sadly. He moved his thumb and gently pet the human’s-was he still human-hair. He felt him tense.

 “Hey. It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you…” Roman blinked his eyes open in surprise and finally glanced up at Virgil’s face. Seeing the sad look made him pause and he unfurled himself a little.

 “But…after everything I did to you, why…?” It was probably a stupid idea to bring up all the things he had done wrong, but he really wanted to know. Virgil sighed at the reminder.

 “I know, in your own way, you really did think what you were doing was best for me. It wasn’t, by any means, but still.” Virgil took his thumb away, looking over the shrunken human. It was really strange, seeing things from a human’s perspective. He could kind of understand Roman’s feelings.

 “I mean…well, yeah I suppose. Thanks.” Roman gave a small smile and Virgil returned it. Roman moved into a more comfortable sitting position and looked at the hands that surrounded him.

 “You are…very good at this.” Roman said, talking about Virgil handling him. Virgil shrugged.

 “I know what it’s like to be small. So I know what’s comfortable and what isn’t.” Roman nodded and then winced when he compared the way he usually held Virgil to how Virgil was currently holding him.

 “I’m guessing a fist isn’t the most comfortable?” Roman said softly and Virgil smirked a little.

 “No, not really. I mean, it isn’t the worst, but yeah.” Virgil thought for a moment, before looking back at Roman.

 “Look, I already said I wasn’t gonna hurt you. But I want to show you how it feels.” He flexes his fingers a bit and Roman tenses back up again. “Is that okay?” Roman blinked, once again surprised by Virgil. He really didn’t want the hand to close around him, but he knew it was the least he could put up with. Besides, he was kind of curious. He wanted to understand better. So, he nodded.

 “Try not to freak out, alright?” Virgil said, before he started closing his hand around Roman’s middle. It was a weird feeling for him, having someone’s life in his hands. He was used to it being the other way around.


End file.
